


The anger of the Tracy's

by everything_in_life_is_awesome



Series: Tracy family [3]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Blood, Swearing, sibling fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everything_in_life_is_awesome/pseuds/everything_in_life_is_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes down from Thunderbird 5 and it is not for a good reason. Vivienne is going to get in big trouble from the space bound brother and fists and bad language is going fly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The anger of the Tracy's

**Author's Note:**

> There is bad language in this so approach with care if you don't like bad language.  
> I don't own any of the characters except for Vivienne.  
> In my other stories in this series I realised that I had changed Roses name to Vivienne but her full name is, Rosanna Vivienne Grace Tracy.

When thunderbird 2 lands Vivienne, Virgil, Alan and (a very bored) Gordon exit the cockpit and into the giant hangar, Vivienne was limping because there was a run in with the hoods minions and Vivienne had turned off coms and there was a lot of John yelling. Vivienne had taken the hoods minions by herself and Scott and John were pissed, this wasn't going to end well.

 

Vivienne had hit the beach muttering about John being a stupid idiot,"Vivienne isn't going to learn Scott you should know that, she is going to get hell rained down on her from John!" sighed a tired Virgil, Scott nodded in agreement before busying himself in getting the debrief which was going to be interesting because they didn't have Vivienne's mission report and John was coming down.

 

"Shit!" Exclaimed Vivienne as she walked into the villa to find John sitting on the couch with his arms crossed and in his uniform which meant that he hadn't bothered getting changed or he had just arrived. "Sit down Vivienne we need to have a chat preferably this century!" lies John, he knows that he doesn't have to have a chat and he knows that speaking on the subject of the hood and her turning off coms was going to make her blood coil. "What is there to talk about, John. I made a choice that saved lives!" Vivienne yells and Alan and Gordon take take this as a sign to leave. "It wasn't the choice you made its the fact that you turned off your com channel and you went dark so I had no idea whether you were dead or not or if you had gotten injured...badly, if you has died it wouldn't have been my fault!" John snaps and then he flinches at the way his voice was gaining volume and anger was seeping through his features like water going down a stream. Virgil is keeping a hand on Scott's chest stopping him from running forward and getting right up and close in Vivienne's face, but that doesn't stop Scott from snapping," Well maybe next time you do that Virgil, John and I won't come in and save your scrawny little ass!" Vivienne flinches as she realises that she could've gotten one of her brothers hurt or worse killed but she quickly screams back at Scott," Why don't you just fuck off Scott, if it was you you would have done the fucking same!" Virgil says a sharp," Vivienne!" But she doesn't pay any attention and she closes the gap between herself and John.

 

"John you would have done the same fucking thing if you weren't always on your fucking tin can all the time!" She is poking John in the chest and signalling to the ceiling to point out what she meant and John's cheeks turn as bright red as his hair,"Vivienne you need to stop and think about what you're saying and John please calm down," says Virgil but neither pay attention as John grabs Vivienne by her top and throws her backwards into the desk Vivienne yells," What the fuck John!" and all hell breaks loose. 

 

They were screaming at the top of their lungs yelling all sorts of curses and Scott takes a step back not wanting to be in the fight but instead he waits in case they hurt each other. "Vivienne shut up for one minute!" Yells Virgil but neither listen, John pulls back his arm and his hand tightens into a fist and he pulls back and lands the punch right into Vivienne's jaw, she retaliates by punching him in the jaw as well. As each fist flies and hits the target more blood appears but mainly on Vivienne she was getting weaker by the minute and John was getting tired too but they wouldn't stop and Virgil and Scott saw that and they both grabbed one of them each Scott pulled back John and Virgil pulled back Vivienne. "Get off me!" They both yelled in unison but they quickly realise that they wouldn't have been able to beat the two brothers holding them away from each other.

 

"Let's get you cleaned up, Viv," whispered Virgil and he lifts a very tired Vivienne up and onto his shoulder. By the time Virgil had gotten Vivienne stitched up and on some very strong pain killers she started complaining that she wanted to watch a movie and Virgil had said yes to the idea so while Gordon and Alan had gotten the movie and food ready Vivienne had been moved back out to the couch. All evidence of the fight was gone except what was already deep in her skin and in all of their minds. John appeared five minutes into the movie and sat down quietly next to Vivienne she didn't say anything and only John said to her was,"Vivienne I love you and I am so sorry for hurting you and yelling at you, please forgive me?" She nods and leans against him, she gently falls asleep to John brushing the ends of her hair.


End file.
